


Tater Tots

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Snippets from 'More Taters Please!'





	1. May 2021- Zimbits babysitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Latkes. May 2021.

The living room was covered in play-mats, but all four toddlers were asleep so Bitty was not going to complain. He stared up at the ceiling feeling as exhausted as the sleeping children. 

“How do they keep up with them?” Bitty moaned. 

Jack laughed from where he was sprawled out beside Eric. “A staff of nannies? Cause you know they employ two, and a housekeeper.” 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Bitty said. “Do you think it’s fair to the kids?” 

“I think they are doing what they think is best, and it isn’t our job to question it. Honestly, I think they are doing a great job.” He gave Bitty a lopsided smile. “Kent has grown up. He’s good with the kids. Obviously he loves them. Ugh. All four of them.” He flopped back down. “And I wouldn't trade places with him if you paid me my contract a hundred times over.” 

Bitty snickered, “Yeah, me either.” He rolled onto his stomach, and propped his chin up to watch the sleeping toddlers. They were all fast asleep. Laurent smiled in his sleep, and made a content little sigh, which just melted Bitty’s heart. He felt like he had made the right decision to stay home. He still had his vlog, and that was doing well. Really well. But he had quit the bakery job he had been working at when Laurent was born, and worked at home full time. It wasn’t as hard of a decision as he had thought it would be. Between his vlog, the book he was working on, and taking care of Laurent he was busy. Busy enough that a job on top of it all was unthinkable. 

He still couldn't fathom having three toddlers, and a fourth on the way. Then a teenager on top of it all. Gavriil had just turned nineteen, but he was still very much a kid. Granted a much happier kid than he had been when he first moved in. In a matter of months though there would be a baby in the house again. 

Corey had moved out, and moved in with them. There was good and bad in that. Bitty didn’t mind the extra help, and he could understand why Corey would want to distance himself. As far as Bitty could tell he did not visit Karen. She was a nice girl, Bitty could attest that. She seemed content to live with Mama Mashkova until the baby was born, and from what he could tell she was happy that the baby was going to people that would love them. 

Corey wasn’t handling it as well. 

Bitty felt terrible for him, but he understood that Corey wasn’t ready to be a parent, much less a single parent. 

“You look like you’re thinking hard,” Jack murmured. 

“A bit. You know. The usual. I hope---I hope Kenny knows what he is getting into.” 

Jack was quiet for a moment, and Bitty could tell he was carefully considering his answer. “I think it’s all going to be okay, Bitty. He has Tater, and you know even if he is trying to make his own hockey team I think things will be okay.” 

“I’ll take your word for it, I guess,” Bitty said as he scooted closer to Jack and curled up against him. “I just wonder if they aren’t getting in over their heads.” 

“I’m sure they are, but I also know that it will work out.” Jack leaned in, and pressed a kiss against Bitty’s forehead. “You know we should go make lunch. They should be waking up soon.” 

Bitty wrinkled his nose. “Oh gosh, you are right. We should.” He is tired just thinking about it. The kids were running him ragged. “I hope you are wrong.” 

Jack stood, and offered a hand to Eric. “I sincerely doubt it, Bits.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr. Zimmermann.” 

Jack’s grin just widened minutely. “It’ll be okay.” 

“Says you,” Bitty said and headed towards the kitchen. He had already prepared the lunch ingredients. The celery was already just to make ants on a log, the chicken noodle soup just needed to be heated up. 

“You know I’m right,” Jack smirked, and leaned over the counter to steal a kiss. 

“Oh, honey.” Eric shook his head. “I know. Don’t I know.” He pulled the celery out, and the peanut butter, and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Are we even doing this right?_ Kent though that to himself, at least once a day. When he was dragging himself out of bed on days that the Nannies were gone. When the girls were crying in the middle of the night. When he found Gav curled up in a blanket, eyes wet. He thought that a lot, and worried.
> 
> He still wasn’t sure by the time they brought home Tanyusha. She was small, and her blonde hair so pale she might as well have been bald. 
> 
> “Can I hold her?” Gav asked, voice tiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Family Photo  
> Set- 2021

_Are we even doing this right?_ Kent though that to himself, at least once a day. When he was dragging himself out of bed on days that the Nannies were gone. When the girls were crying in the middle of the night. When he found Gav curled up in a blanket, eyes wet. He thought that a lot, and worried.

He still wasn’t sure by the time they brought home Tanyusha. She was small, and her blonde hair so pale she might as well have been bald. 

“Can I hold her?” Gav asked, voice tiny. 

He watched Alexei hand her over, and Gav’s breath caught in his chest, lingering there and then falling out with a gentle sigh. “So beautiful. So tiny.” He smiled, and looked down at her with bright eyes.

Kent watched his adopted son hold his sister for the first time, and it just stole his breath away. He was allowed to have this. His girls, and his boy, and his husband. 

_Are we even doing this right?_

He wasn’t sure it really mattered. They were doing the best that they could. 

“You’re pretty good at that,” Kent said. 

“‘Course good. Best brother. You see. Already best brother.” 

“Yeah, you are, bud,” Kent said. He leaned back against Alexei. “Right?” 

“Right,” Alexei said, and smiled wide. “Best family.” He patted Gav on the shoulder. “

Gav gave him a shy smile back. He sat down carefully, still holding Tanyusha. “Yes.” 

Kent sat down beside him and leaned in. She really was perfect. Her eyes pale blue, and she had a shock of hair so pale it looked white. Her sharp little nails scraped across his finger as she latched onto it. 

“Look like you,” Gav said. “Is good.” 

“Wouldn’t matter. We’d love her all the same. Even if she has Alyosha’s giant nose,” Kent said. 

“I’m not having giant nose! Lies, Kenny. You hear him, Hashka?” He was smiling as he said it though. “Worst, Kenny.” 

“No, best. Always best,” Gav said. 

Alexei snorted and sat down on the other side of him, and leaned in to look at Tanya. “Whole family, Best I think. Even if Kenny big, huge, immature brat.” 

“Ruining the moment, Alyosha,” Kent said. 

“Me? Who me? I am never doing that,” Alexei said. “Sanya! Sanya! Come take picture of cute baby and Kenny’s stupid face. We should preserve.” 

“Really? And your face isn’t stupid?” Kent grinned. 

“Already said that, Kenny. So slow today. Like old man.” 

“Дед Parson,” Gavriil chuckled, grinning as widely as Alexei was. 

“I hate you both.” 

“Lies,” Sanya said as she strolled into the room wielding a camera. “Smile boys.” 

They leaned in, and Kent held his breath. Maybe it was all good. Maybe they didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Sanya flipped over the viewer and checked the photo. “We should get pictures of all of the girls together later. Maybe make a scrapbook.” 

Kent wrinkled his nose. It was not something that would have appealed before. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe a baby book for each of them. We have a fucking lot of photos, San.” 

She rolled her eyes. “That mouth. I swear.” 

“She has a point. Horrible, filthy mouth, Kenyushka. Horrible. What kindergarten teacher thing when we take girls in and they curse like that?” 

“Really? You are too much tonight.” Kent was still grinning, even when Tatyana began to snuffle. 

“I get,” Alexei said before Kent could pretest. He whisked their daughter away to the nursery to change her diaper.

Kent curled his feet up under him, and laughed when Gavril tucked him under his arm. 

“Smallest father.” 

“Oh, god. You are as bad as Alexei.” 

Sanya snickered, and took a picture of them curled up together before plopping down on Kent’s other side. “You are though, and you know. This really is going to be okay. Promise.” 

“Well, if you say so. It must be true.” 

“See. I’m glad you finally figured that out,” Sanya said and pinched him on the side. 

“I’m slow, so sue me.” 

“Oh no, Kenyushka. Very fast on the ice,” Gavriil poked his other side. “I’m know. Being on wing nearly kill me. So fast. Can’t keep up.” 

“Oh, this one,” Sanya grinned and reached over to pat Gavriil on the side.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent had only been half series when Sanya had asked him about making the girls a baby book. He still was not surprised to find himself dragged off to the craft store on his next free day.

He picked out five books, and enough paper and supplies that their cart was near to overflowing by the time they ran through the checkout. 

Sanya squinted at Kent. “Five?” 

“Can’t forget Gav, duh.” 

“You are ridiculous,” She said. 

“No, I just take my responsibilities serious. He deserves one too. He’s a good kid, and he’s our kid, and I honestly don’t give a fuck about what other people think about it. We are family, San. So are you. Fuck, you are as much as Jen and Xi’s sisters. Love you, man.” 

Sanya bumped hips with him as they walked out the door and towards Kent’s SUV. “I love you two, you know that right?” 

“Yeah. Kinda guess that was the case.” He gave her a brittle smile. “Sometimes I don’t know how I got so lucky. Or...how could I deserve this, San?”

“Kenny, honey. You do.” She grabbed the bags from him, and tucked them away in the backseat, before plucking the keys from him. 

“Some people don’t think so. The things they say. I know they say it to Gav and Alexei too. On the ice. Where the refs can’t hear. I don’t even know what brought that on.” He sunk down into the passenger seat after he climbed in. 

“Fuck them. That is all I know. They are fucking idiots, and I don’t know. Just don’t let them ruin it for you. I mean. You’re pretty lucky, Kent. You are doing what you love, on the team you wanted to be on...with the people you love.” 

Kent laughed. “You---you are good at those pep talks, San. Fuck.”

She laughed with them. “It’s only the truth, and we have things to finish, mister. I didn’t spend all morning printing out photos so you could mope about this.” 

“You sure about that? I mean---” 

“You are such an ass,” she said and leaned over to ruffle his already messy hair. 

“Takes one to know one,” he mumbled under his breath. 

She cackled. “Ouch. A comeback a ten year old would make. How do you even chirp people on the ice, hun?” 

“Very carefully?” 

“But not very well, I imagine.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“This how you spend day off?” Alexei squinted at the floral paper spread across the table. 

“No, I went to morning skate too.” 

“I’m know. I drove us.” 

“Want to help?” Kent asked, and snoved a glue stick in Alexei’s hand. 

“Never took arts and crafts. Maybe new vocation for Kenny, Sanya? You think he make pretty books for little people?” 

“I don’t know,” Sanya said. “I think he’s not entirely hopeless. We already finished one. Want to see?” She pushed Aleks’ book towards him and watched the smile break over Alexei’s face as he flipped through the pages. 

“Oh, Kenny. Kenyushka. Is good. I’m help with rest?” 

“If you want, Xi.” Kent looked up. “Anything you want.” 

“See, I tell you. Is perfect. We do this right? Yes?” 

“да,” Kent agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kent knelt in front of Aleks and laced up her skates carefully, making sure they still fit right. They were all growing so fast. They had started them skating as soon as they were steady on their feet, and at this point they could zip around the ring, and were all on a mini mite hockey team. 

“Huurrry Daddy! Hurry! Laurent is already skating! I saw him!” 

Kent snorted, “Pretty sure he isn’t going anywhere, Bug.” He sat her on her feet and watched her take off, not waiting for her sisters. She was off like a shot, making a bee-line for Laurent and flinging herself at him. They both (not surprisingly) went tumbling down to the ice. 

“She is silly,” Sveta said. She grabbed her grandmother’s hand and tugged her to the ice. “Skate with me, Nana.” 

“Бабушка.” 

“I like Nana better,” Sveta said stubbornly. “Skate please.”

“If we must, Svetyushka,” Anya chuckled and let Svetlana pull her onto the ice. She had a grace to her, and he could see it in Alexei as well. 

Alexei moved next to him. “We do good, yes?” 

“Our kids? Yeah, we do good, Xi. Very good. How in the hell did that happen?” 

Alexei smiled slowly. “Not sure, really. Crept up on us. Sneaky like that, but I’m glad. Happy you’re here with me.” 

“Happy to be here with you too,” Kent said. “And...yeah. It’s still your turn to do the dishes.” 

Alexei leaned down to press his lips against Kent’s cold cheek. “Worst, Kenny.” He grabbed Kent’s hand and pulled him onto the ice. They slowly skated a lap holding hands, and watched the kids dart around. 

“Where is Gav?” Jack asked as he skated up. 

“He’s coming later, with Tanyusha. She had a play date this morning,” Kent said. 

“Is good brother,” Alexei said with a stupid grin. “Take it very seriously. Best son.” 

Jack raised a brow. “So I’ve noticed.”

Alexei was going to enjoy it while he could. Kent was retiring at the end of the season. There had been talk of a trade with Gavriil to the Pens, and he was trying not to think of that. Kent had been low-key freaking out about it for weeks. He didn’t do well with change, not that kind anyway. “Is way of things.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gavriil showed up an half hour later, bouncing Tanya on his hip as he walked in. “Papas! I bring baby!”

“PAAAPPPAAAS!” Tanya yelled. “We here!” 

Kent skated up to the boards, and leaned over the edge. “How did the play date go?” 

“We paint. So many colours, Papa.” 

“Had to stop by house get clean clothes,” Gavriil supplied. “And bath.” He shook his head solemnly. “Paint in hair. On face. On clothes.” 

“Happens,” Kent laughed. “Get any pictures.” 

“Always,” Gav laughed. “Baby books gonna be so full.” 

“Not a baby,” Tanya piped up.

“Always the baby,” Gavriil said. “Tiniest sister.” 

She wrinkled her nose, and wiggled until he put her down and she was off, yelling. “Skates! Corey! Put my skates on! Pleeease!” 

Kent watched her go. “Well, someone is in a mood.” 

“Exhausting,” Gav said. “So many questions. So much bossing.” 

“But you love her still,” Kent winked.

“Best sisters. Best papas.” He gave Kent a tiny smile. “Thankful for what I’ve been given.” 

“I’ve raised a saint,” Kent said, teasing.

“Learned from best,” Alexei said, skating up and snowing Kent. 

“Ugh, I hate you.” 

“Nope, love me best,” Alexei said, and threw an arm around Kent. “Loved so much put a ring on it.” He cackled as Teller skated by with a comment of ‘You are all disgusting.’

 _“Better than you,”_ Alexei called back. “You’re Bad at hockey, Teller.” 

“Fuck you too, Mashkov.” 

“There kids here,” Gav yelled. “Shut the fuck up, Teller.” 

Kent put a hand over his face. “Really?”

Gav shrugged. “He started it.” 

Kent threw up his hands. “It’s like I’m surrounded by twelve-year-olds.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Can we stay up late?” Aleks asked, her voice sliding into a reedy whine. “Pleeeeaaase Uncle Jack.”

“Please, Père. Pleeeease,” Laurent whined, hopping up and down. “Please! We’ll be good!” 

Jack looked up and caught Bitty’s eye. His husband leaned against the the door-frame. The other kids ran passed him, and attached themselves to Jack’s legs. 

Bitty laughed, a full body laugh. “Oh kids. Leave Jack alone. Come help me in the kitchen.” 

“Can we make cupcakes?” Sveta hollered, she released Jack’s leg and scrambled towards the kitchen. 

“If you want. Come on y’all. Get in here now.”

“Can we lick the spoon?” Laurent asked.

“How did I raise such a heathen?” Bitty chuckled, and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“I just take after you, papa. C'est vrai, Père?” Laurent looked back at his father. 

“True enough,” said Jack, and ruffled Laurent’s hair as well. “Go make cupcakes with your papa and the girls.” 

Laurent huffed dramatically, but he went. The boy was going to be a handful. He already was, really. 

Jack eventually wandered into the kitchen to watch the kids follow Bitty’s instructions, and finally dove in to help himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The children could have easily enough slept in the guestrooms, but instead Bitty had let the set up tents down in the family room in the basement. 

Jack wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but they ended up with not only Kent and Alexei’s kids, but the Malkin-Crosby kids, Reeder and Foxtrot’s herd, Marty’s youngest girl, Oksana, and Sanya had wandered in as well. 

“How did this happen?” Jack asked, as he surveyed the family room.

“They are having that You Can Play fundraiser tomorrow. We talked about it, Jack.” 

“That is in New York.” 

“Well, yeah. They all just dropped their kids off and took a connecting flight to New York. Since we weren’t going I thought it would make the kids happy. They don’t see each other enough.” 

“They see each other every summer, and Kent’s kids practically live here.” 

“Not a bad thing, sweetie,” Bitty said. 

“No, not a bad thing at all. I love them. But...yeah. This is a lot.” 

“Is very much a lot,” Oksana said, sneaking up behind Jack and pinching his side. “But is good, yes?” 

He gave her a faint smile. “Yes it’s good. How are your studies going?” 

She wrinkled her long nose. “They are going, Mr. Jack. Going very slowly. I considered changing my major, but is bad idea I think. Maybe art not most sensible choice.”

“Mama still giving you trouble?” Bitty asked. 

“You know how it goes. She never change and is very stubborn.” 

“I’ve noticed, hun,” and he had. Oksana had lived with them off and on, and sometimes with Kent and Alexei. “Still fighting?”

“Always. She thinks she knows best.” 

“I think most mama’s are like that,” Bitty said. “It’ll get better.” 

She snorted. “Doesn’t matter. Glad to be here to help you. Do you think we can make a pie? I miss the blueberry.”

“Oh, hunny, we can make as many pies as you want.” 

Oksana gave him a brilliant smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pies were made the next morning. Rhubarb, blueberry, peach and strawberry. One for each of the kids to take home, and enough for them to all have a piece at the picnic that they put together. 

They made their way to Slater Memorial Park around noon. Oksana and Sanya helped set up the tables, and carry the food out. The sun was high in the sky by the time they all sat down to eat their lunch meat sandwiches, and plates of chips. 

“Where is the peanut butter and jelly,” Laurent whispered to Oksana. She only laughed. “Your Père was not in charge of the food this time, Laurie.” 

“That is sad. I love them.” 

“Maybe for dinner?” 

Laurent snorted. “Papa wouldn't allow that.” He hurried up and ate his food before dragging Aleks away to play on the playground.

Oksana watched them go, and bit her lip. They were good kids, she hoped they stayed that way.

She didn’t think too hard on it, didn’t really have a chance as Sanya plopped down beside her. “Want to go see the petting zoo?” 

Oksana gave her a slow smile. “Lead the way, my friend.”


End file.
